


Evolution

by Lady_Iwaizumi



Series: "I Choose You!" Series [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Time, Belly Rubs, Bonding, Co-Parenting, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Flashbacks, Hospitals, Hugging, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mentions of Breeding, Moving In Together, Mpreg, Newborn Children, Omega Verse, Past Major Illness, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon References, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, Scenting, Single Parents, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Waiters & Waitresses, Waiting Room, but who is the baby?!, coach!kuroo, cuteness, engagements, okay so there's a little smut mhmm, personal trainer!Bokuto, well kuroo isnt single anymore but, yup you heard me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Iwaizumi/pseuds/Lady_Iwaizumi
Summary: Sequel to "Evolve" (*screams)As Kuroo and Terushima wait outside the delivery room, where Bokuto is set to give birth within the hour, father and son begin to reflect on the recent events leading-up to this wonderful evolution. With engagements, kidney stones, weddings, new houses and friends, Terushima can't help but be as excited as his father for the newest Pokémon to emerge into their master Pokeball!Let's see just how things came to be before the family found out about their newest addition.





	1. “I Choose You!”

**Author's Note:**

> OMGOMG OMGGGGGGGg I've been waiting to write this for foreverrrrrr!!!!! Sequel to the wonderful fic EVOLVE :D Thanks for coming back for the final ride!  
> If you haven't read EVOLVE yet, all you need to know is that Bokuto is prego with Kuroo's kid, they're in love, and Kuroo has a preciously evil son named Terushima from a teenage pregnancy. Oh, and he used to fight every Friday night for extra cash and almost died several times...  
> This round of “Kuroo’s guilt trip” involves a long coming breakdown, new promises and surprising questions! Timeline: flashbacks of Terushima’s 6th year, before his bday party from Evolve, present time set in December of 2018, Bokuto’s final month of pregnancy!
> 
> In any case, enjoy!!!!

Kuroo had been in this same situation before, seven years earlier.

 

Of course, things weren’t _exactly_ the same, because this time around he was doing it with his family, his son and the love of his life. It had been spring then, not December, and this time he wasn’t in high school, wasn’t working triple-shifts or arguing with Mika about the future; he had a coaching job at Nekoma, a house of his own, and if he and Bokuto _ever_ argued, it was done so playfully, with the exception of the “owl vs. cats” incident a while back. No…things were not the same as last time Kuroo was in the hospital waiting for his child to be born. Koutarou’s due date was five days ago, so today in the afternoon of a wintery day, he was being induced for labor, and Moniwa’s family was coming to watch Shima while the giving birth part was happening. Dr. Nekomata assured Kuroo that the best doctor of this sector was with Bokuto and that everything would turn out alright for them. Thankfully, this experience felt much more reassuring than the first had.

So far, at least.

The white glow of the hospital lacked the dooming feel Tetsurou usually had to face, instead taking on a happier, more nervous anticipation fluttering off the walls like light beams as Terushima sat beside him in the waiting room, playing a game on his Game Boy; he had pretty much been himself all morning, had yet to show signs of jealously over the new child and, to Kuroo’s knowledge, hadn’t planned a prank for the baby the second they carried him into their home. He had his clothes picked-out weeks before the induction date, wanting his new sibling to see him “as the best there ever was” when they first met, even though Bokuto told Terushima that the baby wouldn’t really remember their first meeting. The blonde only shrugged, insisting that he had to wear his cool Pokémon red leather jacket and light-up sneakers for the occasion.

 

Surely, this would be an interesting day for everyone.

 

 _Never thought I’d be back in this place again_ , Tetsurou thought to himself, leg shaking subconsciously as he glanced around the maternity portion of the hospital. _Then again, that’s what I’ve been saying for the past nine-months, and here we are. Moniwa and the gang should be coming soon to watch Terushima…everything at home is set up, the car has gas, Bo’s mom is coming down, Kenma and his family will be arriving in a few days…no need to be worried. Probably. Well, I’ll be worried anyway, but at least my trivial concerns are put to rest._

Some other families were leaving with their new children, cheeks aching from smiling so much, nurses wishing them well on their way out; Kuroo didn’t remember any of that happening with Yuuji, but maybe he just hadn’t noticed because he was so transfixed on the little blonde devil wiggling around in his arms. There had been a lot on his mind at the time, but now, his head was clear, confident, relatively calm for someone who had never been actively involved with the entire _labor_ part of having a child. Bokuto assured him that he would be the best personal trainer for labor to ever exist, because he always gave kisses as a reward, and Bokuto _loved_ reward kisses.

_It’s different this time. It’s different this time…_

Kuroo let out a quick sigh and leaned back in his chair, glancing over at Terushima to his right; he was aggressively tapping on his Game Boy, tongue sticking out and almond eyes fierce with a competitive shimmer as he moved his body left to right, as if that would help him win the virtual game. Still, his expression was the _slightest_ bit distracted, an entirely off-topic subject on his mind.

“Hey Shima.”

“Hm?” The toddler hummed, not looking up.

“What baby names did you pick out for your new sibling?”

“It’s still a secret, _Dad_ —the baby isn’t born yet!”

“Can’t I at least get a hint? _One_ name?”

“Nuh uh. You have to be patient.”

Tetsurou snorted and slowly ruffled Terushima’s hair up, making him shoot an unmeaningful scowl in his father’s direction. One hand went up to flatten the golden locks down again before he returned to his game, quiet chit-chat and background noises creating a soothing atmosphere inside the waiting room. Kuroo and his first son were the only ones left now, the other families having left with their newest addition earlier on, leaving behind heavy scents of protection and love; Yuuji had only looked up when he heard babies crying, otherwise staying glued to his game.

“Is the baby gunna have blonde hair like me?” The seven-year-old asked suddenly.

“Hmm…I don’t think so, buddy.”

“Why not?”

“Well, Bokuto doesn’t have blonde hair, and I don’t have blonde hair, either, so it’s not very likely…but I guess it could happen, somehow.” Kuroo explained. He was internally screaming for Terushima not to bring up his mother. Nothing but the mention of Mika could ruin this day for Kuroo.

The little alpha nodded his head in understanding.

“Do you think Gene will be mad when we bring home a baby?”

“I’m sure he won’t be thrilled at the idea, if this kid is anything like you.”

“When’s Kenji gunna get here?”

“They should be here soon; you’ll stay out here with them until one of the nurses calls you in, right?”

“Right—then I can meet my new brother, right?!”

“You’re pretty sure about it being a boy, aren’t you?” Tetsurou laughed. “We want it to be a surprise.”

Terushima paused his game just so he could look up at his father with a sour expression.

“…But all the girl names I have stink, so it _has_ to be a boy. You think I want a sister named _Misty_ or _Dawn_? I don’t think so. It’s got to be a boy.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

The blonde studied his father’s expression for a minute, taking note of the dark circles underneath his eyes; they were different from the ones he once had, oh so long ago…when he used to do Pokémon battles every Friday night…these circles were somehow brighter than the others. It was like he was _happy_ about being tired or something.

“You should take a nap, Daddy.”

“Like I could sleep now, Shima! Bokuto’s going to have our baby within the hour!!!”

“You said that last night, Dad.” Yuuji said, settling back into his own chair and unpausing his game. “I’ll take your place if you sleep for too long.”

“Yeah right…” Kuroo yawned tiredly. “Maybe I’ll close my eyes for a minute—but _only_ until Moniwa gets here.”

“Mk.”

Terushima allowed his father to snuggle into his leather jacket for comfort and didn’t even protest when Tetsurou began fondly running his fingers over Yuuji’s knuckles as he played his Game Boy quietly. To think that after this day, Yuuji would no longer be the only kid in his life…that was a crazy idea. Kuroo loved it, of course, and couldn’t help but think back to when their lives became more than just two bachelor Pokémon masters stuck inside a little Tokyo apartment. It seemed like just yesterday that they had moved in with Bokuto…

Where had the time gone?

“Shima…”

“Hm?”

“Daddy loves you. Remember that, okay?”

“Yeah,” Yuuji nodded, leaning his head against his father’s. “I’ll remember. And you remember that I love you too, okay?”

“Okay,” Kuroo smiled sleepily. “I’ll remember, Shima.”

 

_It was only just yesterday…_

~~~-~~~

In October 2018, eleven-months after Terushima’s coma incident from November, Kuroo once again found himself in the hospital with Dr. Nekomata. No one was close to death this time, but that didn’t mean the alpha wasn’t worried out of his fucking mind when Nekomata came back in with the test results of the six-year-old’s urine sample.

 

“The good news is, it’s not fatal. The bad news is, it’s kidney stones.”

 

Tetsurou blinked a few times, allowing his heart to start beating again as he let this news sink in.

“Kidney… _kidney stones_? As in… _kidney stones_?”

“That is correct. Terushima-kun says that he’s been having difficulty urinating without severe pain, and you recorded blood in the stream as well, so from the results and x-rays, I can surely assume he has two stones to pass.” Dr. Nekomata explained, setting the x-rays of the six-year-old’s bladder onto the bright screen so they could see. Sure enough, there were two little masses at the bottom of the image.

“What’s a kidney stone?” Yuuji asked curiously, holding onto his sensitive abdomen in hopes of easing the ache.

“A kidney stone is a small, solid piece of material that forms in the kidney and must exit through your urinary tract.” He said, pointing to Terushima’s x-ray. “They’re most common among the elderly but are known to happen to children on occasion.”

“But only liquids come out from here, right Dad?” Terushima asked his father hopefully. “It has to come out the other end if it’s solid!”

Kuroo wasn’t able to answer that, as his heightened anxiety from their _last_ hospital experience only solidified his current paralyzing fear.

“W-What…What do we do, Dr. Nekomata?” Tetsurou asked quietly.

The old man gave him a kind, reassuring smile.

“Well the stones are on the smaller side, so all Terushima has to do is pass them safely. It should happen within the next week or so, and we’ll get a check-up after the fact, just to make sure nothing was damaged in the process. Sound like a plan?”

Kuroo was still wrapping his head around the phrase “kidney stones.”

 _This can’t be happening again_ , the alpha thought frantically, close to tears as he silently drove Terushima home after their appointment. _This can’t be happening again. Why is this happening again?_

“Hey Dad!”

“…Y-Yeah, Shima?” He forced out calmly.

“When I pee out the stones, can I keep them to put on a necklace?”

At first, Yuuji didn’t really understand the concept of “peeing out the stones.” He still felt ill and a little woozy, but he didn’t particularly grasp the idea that within the next week of hell, he would have to push the stones out of his _wee-wee_ and not the other way around. What kind of logic was that for a six-year-old? Bokuto tried explaining it to him whenever he came over for dinner, but nothing got through to the child until the actual moment arrived.

 

Which was where Kuroo was right now, in their tiny bathroom trying to get the blonde to stop thrashing and screaming his heart out.

 

“ _DADDDDD_!” Yuuji screamed bloody-murder, too weak to slip his wrist out from Tetsurou’s grip. “IT _HURTS_!!!!!!”

“I know buddy, I know, but you’re almost there!”

Kuroo couldn’t say he had slept a wink since his son’s most recent diagnosis. When Bokuto stayed the night, he might have dozed off for a while, but he couldn’t stop checking in on his son and staying-up until he had worried himself sick. He kept thinking of the coma, the fucking coma from not so long ago, that terrifying memory still fresh inside his healing heart. The day arrived, the day that had come far too soon, and after laying around on Kenji’s and his own couch for two days, Terushima began to feel something. The only bright side was that it was a Saturday, so Kuroo wouldn’t have to stress about missing work. Literally, that was the _only_ bright side. He already left notes under every neighbor’s door explaining the situation so they wouldn’t turn him in for child abuse when they heard all the noise.

It was a good thing he did that, too, because Yuuji couldn’t stop wailing.

“You can do it, Shima, it’s okay!” Kuroo tried to say calmly, though tears of his own were threatening to fall. He was holding his son’s squirming body against his own, left hand grabbing Terushima’s left wrist and right arm holding the toddler’s other half down so the toddler’s tiny hand could press against his abdomen in hopes of soothing the extreme pain radiating through his lower body. It didn’t help, but Yuuji kept trying as he bawled and attempted to escape his father’s grip so he could go lie down on the couch with Gene again. That was the only place he could lay and have his tummy not hurt as much.

“LET ME GO!!!” The smaller alpha sobbed desperately, hot tears falling down his tightly-shut eyelids. “ _DAD_!!!”

“Just a little longer, Yuuji.” Kuroo cooed softly, stopping another one of Terushima’s jerking movements. “You can do it, buddy, you can do it!”

“ _Oww_!” The blonde whimpered tragically, bending himself over to ease the agony. “ _Ow_ …it _hurts_ , it _hurts_ , Daddy, please!!! Make it _stop_!!!”

Kuroo’s heart was racing out of control as he struggled to wipe the sweat off Terushima’s forehead and keep him still at the same time.

_Why is this happening…why is this happening again…_

“Almost there, Shima, come on!” Tetsurou encouraged gently. He was pretty sure his heart had exploded at this point as he held Terushima against his body, making sure he was aiming at the toilet. “It’s okay, buddy…almost there…”

Yuuji’s body suddenly gave a painful lurch forward, snapping back and going still with trembles as terrified gasps escaped his lips, chest moving up and down rapidly.

“ _AHHH!!!!!_ ” He screamed harshly, practically tearing the lining of this throat.

“Almost there, Yuuji, good boy! Keep going!”

“NO!” Terushima yelped in pain, roughly latching his little nails onto his abdomen. “It _hu-urtsss, hur-ttttt…ahhhhh!!!!!_ ”

Kuroo held on tightly, trying to prevent his son from thrashing as the stone _forced_ its way out of the tiny opening, falling into the toilet with a _plop_. The pain must have been so terrible Yuuji couldn’t speak, his mouth open wordlessly, tears ceasing to fall anymore than they already had; a few jumbled noises of shock came from the back of the toddler’s throat before he went limp in Tetsurou’s arms, passing out as drips of urine followed the stone into the toilet.

 

While Kuroo sighed a shaky sigh of relief, their agony was far from over.

 

Yuuji wasn’t completely unconscious as his father gently lifted him into his arms and walked into the living room; his eyes were fluttering open every now and then, but he didn’t speak a word when Tetsurou laid him down on the couch, covering half his hot body with the blanket and moving Gene so he wasn’t sitting on the six-year-old’s abdomen. Kuroo wordlessly checked the little alpha’s pulse, just making sure that he wasn’t _dead_ , God forbid, and proceeded to brush back the blonde locks drenched with sweat so they wouldn’t be bugging Terushima as he rested. According to the hours upon hours of research Tetsurou had done on kidney stones, Yuuji would need lots of fluids and rest in order to safely pass the second stone, which was sure to come very soon. He even read a bunch of articles at work, during his lunch, when he was on short breaks or hiding away in the bathroom. Yaku was concerned, but only Lev was stupid enough to ask what was wrong.

It seemed that everyone around him remembered the coma incident.

But _no one_ remembered better than Kuroo.

He hadn’t stopped re-living those terrible, _indescribable_ days yet, even though it had happened almost a year ago. Some nights he woke-up sweating and hyperventilating in panic because of nightmares and flashbacks to when his precious son was trapped inside a coma, almost dying from blood poisoning caused by a cut his father hadn’t bothered to check. It was a parent’s worst fear, and Kuroo still lived it. Terushima having kidney stones was only another reminder of how fragile their situation was—the waiter didn’t care about the money. He didn’t care how much in hospital bills he had to pay off. He didn’t care if he had to take days off work to help his son.

 

For once in his life, he just wanted everything to be okay.

 

Kuroo’s hazel eyes were pained and numb at the same time as he peered down at Yuuji, hand trembling beyond his control as he stroked the blonde bangs back softly. His mind was starting to lose control of the overflowing emotions. Terushima knew nothing of this, of course, breath gently blowing through his open lips as he fell asleep, rather than passing-out again; _how can he look so peaceful?_ Kuroo wondered, laying a kiss onto the alpha’s moist forehead. _How can he look so peaceful when I’m seconds away from losing my mind again?_

“I’m sorry, Shima.” Tetsurou whispered into his ear. “I’m sorry these things happen to you.”

His next words were even more broken than the first.

“I’m proud of you… _so_ proud.”

The little Pokémon fell fully asleep on the couch, exhausted both mentally and physically from the terrible ordeal. Kuroo comforted the sleeping prince as much as he could, but he still had to fish the stone out of the toilet so they could give it to Dr. Nekomata for observation. Terushima might not want them for a necklace after this painful, scarring incident, another memory now etched into Kuroo’s miserable brain. He thought after he quit fighting everything would be okay. Everything should have been okay now that he made time for his son and had a boyfriend for support…and yet…bad things _still_ happened to them.

Kuroo didn’t understand it, and bit his lip to hold back tears as he quietly retreated into the bathroom.

The stone was a hell of a lot bigger than it had looked on the x-ray screen, and the part-time waiter didn’t even flinch at how gross digging in the toilet was, putting the stone into the hospital cup and setting it aside. After cleaning the floor with some paper towels, the single father checked on Shima one more time—the six-year-old was sleeping soundly, Gene Simmons curled-up on his chest snugly. Only moments ago he had been _begging_ , _screaming_ for his father to help him, to take away the pain he didn’t deserve in the slightest, to make everything just go away. He pleaded with his weak voice and cried as more agony overcame his youthful body, wondering why his father was letting this happen to him _again_.

The screams and sobs echoed through the alpha’s mind hauntingly.

“ _DADDDDD!”_

“ _LET ME GO!!!”_

Pain resembling a heart-attack shot through Kuroo’s chest as his trembling hand closed the bedroom door.

“ _Ow_ … _it_ _hurts_ , _it_ _hurts_ , _Daddy, please!!! Make it_ _stop!!!_ ”

Numb fingers pressed a button on his cell phone.

“ _It_ _hu-urtsss, hur-ttttt…ahhhhh!!!!!_ ”

Kuroo thought getting his heart broken by Mika had been painful. But nothing compared to these moments, when his only son was trapped inside a situation in which his father, his creator couldn’t help him escape from. This was a different type of pain. Kuroo’s heart froze during these times, berating him and asking him why he allowed himself to bring a child into this world when he knew they could be harmed, unable to be protected from everything. This pain was a mixture of guilt and sorrow over seeing something so innocent be tainted with such awful experiences. Kuroo couldn’t help Terushima come out of his coma. He helped him by quitting his fighting job, taking more responsibility and throwing part of his worthless pride away so the boy could learn that accepting help wasn’t a sign of weakness, but a sign of humility. He couldn’t help him now, not even after fixing and adjusting so many aspects of his difficult life.

 

What hurt even worse than hopelessness, however, was the feeling of seeing Terushima in such pain.

 

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto greeted carefully on the other line. The cell phone had somehow been brought up to Kuroo’s ear as he sobbed quietly into his knees, cradled up against the bed. “…How are things over in Nekoma?”

Tetsurou didn’t give an answer. He couldn’t, not with those fucking memories pounding against his brain, relentlessly reminding him of the worst week of his life, flashing images of Terushima with all those tubes hooked-up to his body, to the pool of blood staining their bathroom, to the dark circles under his son’s eyelids, to being all alone in that hospital room because Bokuto had his heat and how it was all his fault because he had tried skipping out on Kenji’s birthday just to fight this stupid Sakusa bastard for something as petty and ignorant as _money_ —

“Kuroo?” The personal trainer whispered into the phone.

How had he managed to look in a mirror? How could he, knowing the costly mistakes he made in the past few years? Hadn’t fatherhood caused him to grow up at all? How could he let Terushima run around with an injury? How could everything still be so shitty, even when he was taking the final step towards Bokuto becoming a part of their family? How could he not accept help or suggestions from Bokuto or Moniwa, who were both obviously thinking more clearly than Kuroo? Why had he let himself become such a shitty father?

Why didn’t anyone _tell_ him he was a shitty father?

“ _I can’t do it_ ,” Tetsurou confessed. His voice was shattered and weak, but Koutarou didn’t have a hard time keeping-up. “I-I can’t do it…not again, Boku-to…I can’t, I _can’t_ , I can’t do it…”

Kuroo’s words broke around the phrase, throat aching with each attempt to force the sobs back down. It didn’t work anyway, and the personal trainer could only listen in shock and sympathy as his boyfriend finally _snapped_ after six years of raising Terushima entirely on his own.

Koutarou’s lunch break only lasted half an hour, and Kuroo spent fifteen of those minutes crying to his heart’s content; the trainer didn’t really care how long the crying lasted (he was actually quite proud of the cool, collected bastard for showcasing his emotions), but they did have a time limit, and it was urgent that Tetsurou be comforted and reassured before Bokuto had to hang up the phone. The guilt was practically radiating through the speaker as the alpha’s heart wrenching cries began to fade some, at which point in time the omega spoke quietly into his phone, attempting to soothe the ache inside Kuroo’s chest.

“Hey,” Bokuto whispered gently. “Listen to me, okay? I’ll be over as soon as I get done here. I’ll help you out, alright? Don’t worry about a thing…just take a deep breath.”

Kuroo struggled, but managed to stop sniffling harshly enough where he could inhale a gulp of air, letting it out slowly.

“Good, good…I should be there around four-thirty or five. Okay, Kuroo? Just hold out until then. I’ll be there soon. Make sure you’ve both got lots of fluids in you—I’ve gotta go, now, but I’ll be there soon.”

“ _O-kay_ ,” Tetsurou agreed shakily. His knees pressed to his chest was the only thing keeping him together; it was a defensive stance he hadn’t used since being a child. “I…I—I’m…”

“Don’t apologize, Kuroo. It’s not your fault; you know that, don’t you?”

The father didn’t answer, but Koutarou’s wording made him feel a tiny, tiny bit better. Good enough where the ache in his chest faded some.

“I love you, bro.” Bokuto smiled, even though the other couldn’t see. “See you tonight. Take care of yourself.”

“I-I l-ove you, t-too…”

 

He did. He _really really did_ love Bokuto. He had plans for them, which is why the alpha couldn’t figure out why he was feeling so alone.

 

The personal trainer hung-up on the other end, leaving Kuroo to lay his phone on the carpet below and lean backwards to catch his breath. The last time he cried with such severity was when Shima was stuck in that cursed coma…while his emotions were still off the charts with guilt, a small part of his heart felt reestablished, like his life took a step forward just because he showed his feelings so freely to his boyfriend. Honestly, someone should have saw this breakdown coming—six years of being a single parent to an energetic alpha like Terushima? Moniwa was shocked he hadn’t had _several_ breakdowns by this point in time…and nothing triggered a breakdown easier than getting life shoved back in your face right after you rearrange your entire being to better the situation.

Kuroo let a few more tears trickle down his cheeks, still holding himself together on the floor of his bedroom; since meeting Bokuto, the alpha hadn’t taken a moment to realize how fucking _tired_ he was _all the time_. Sitting there on the carpet and feeling his body ache made him feel the other body parts creaking because of how high the emotions running through his veins were. Kuroo was still young, not even in his mid-twenties, and yet, his physical shape was rough underneath the surface. That could also be attributed to the unspeakable fighting habit he had oh so long ago…he and Bokuto still worked out together (free of charge, per the family pack at the Fly YMCA) and still practiced boxing once in a while…but as it turns out, the mental toll of the past year-and-a-half or so was beginning to affect his health. Sometimes the alpha’s forehead hurt so terribly he had to take longer breaks at Morisuke’s, most of which he spent with his head stuffed between his knees.

 

Every parent has a breaking point, but _single_ parents last a lot longer before that break is reached. It seemed Kuroo, despite the happiness within his new life, had reached that point once again.

 

Tetsurou found himself stumbling to the kitchen and pouring himself a cool glass of water as his son continued to rest on the couch. He chugged it and drank another round, then sat down at the island table munching on a cereal bar while sniffles continued to huff from his nose. Kuroo sat there for a long hour, not particularly thinking about anything, just existing. Sometimes he would look at Shima, sometimes look at Gene or his own reflection in the glass cup. Sometimes he stared at the picture of Bokuto, Terushima and him sitting on the TV stand. Time flew by, and the next thing Kuroo know Terushima was waking-up, and someone knocked on their apartment door.

“Mmm…” The little alpha groaned sleepily, turning on his side. “Hm…doorrrr…”

“I got it, buddy.” Kuroo answered quietly, voice hoarse. He didn’t give any attention to his appearance, knowing Bokuto would be able to see right through it anyway. His hand turned the knob and opened the door, revealing the personal trainer before them—he was wearing his usual workout outfit, shorts, leggings (kneepads?) and a purple t-shirt that did his biceps justice. It had some stupid saying on the front, but like every time, Kuroo had never been so happy to see his boyfriend.

“Hey!” Bokuto said lightly, an optimistic smile on his lips. “Where’s the fire?”

“Bokuto-sannnnn,” Terushima greeted lazily, stretching his hands above his head. “What’re you doing here…”

“I came to rescue you!” The omega answered while stepping inside. “Your dad here tells me you passed the first stone!”

“Mmmmm…”

The blonde went limp again, drool creeping out of his agape mouth. Bokuto snorted.

“We’ll talk later, then.”

Kuroo closed the door, then threw himself into those beefy arms.

“T-Thanks for coming, Bo.” He sniffled, squeezing his boyfriend tightly. “Thanks for being here…”

“You’re welcome, Tetsurou.” Koutarou nodded. “All you have to do is ask, and I’ll come running. You know that, right, bro?”

“Yes,” Kuroo whimpered, trying not to cry again as he held Bokuto as close as possible. “I know that now. I…I just…am so used to just me and Shima…I’m sorry I didn’t call sooner…”

“Pf. Say sorry to yourself, man—you look like _crap_!”

“Shut up…”

“Don’t worry, Bokuto has come to the rescue!”

Koutarou leaned down and embarrassed Tetsurou further by lifting him bridal style into his arms, not even trembling as he stomped into the alpha’s bedroom and laid Kuroo down on top of the sheets. A few relieved tears had slipped out along the ride, but Bokuto wiped them away gently, lying beside the volleyball coach and immediately holding onto his softened hand. Since he stopped fighting, much of his skin had healed and developed the soft texture someone so youthful usually had.

Kuroo remained silent for a while, reflecting on his disheartening conclusions from earlier.

“…I guess this is pretty pathetic, huh?” Tetsurou asked with a weak smile. “Alphas are supposed to be tough, unemotional.”

“Well that wasn’t sexist at all.”

“Just saying…I’m sure Terushima won’t be _nearly_ as emotional as I am.”

“Dude, I think you’re overreacting a little bit.” Bokuto said, rolling onto his side so he was pressed up against his boyfriend. “We talked about this before, remember? You’re human. Humans break sometimes. But the lucky ones like you have other people to cheer them up!”

“I know, but—”

“Besides—aren’t _I_ usually the one crying when the kids at the Fly Y purposely knock my ice cream on the ground? If anyone’s emotional, it’s me!”

“You do cry over that a lot…”

“Those kids are buttheads,” Koutarou pouted, crossing his arms. “One day they’re gunna get what’s coming to them.”

Kuroo managed a real, quiet laugh at that comment and turned on his side as well, snuggling closer to the omega. Bokuto released a comforting scent, spreading it all over the apartment in order for Terushima’s senses to catch on, too. It worked magic for the waiter, and he released a calming breath that fanned over his boyfriend’s face sweetly; their hands found each other naturally, squeezing together with appreciation anyone within ten-feet could feel.

“What did Shima and I do to ever deserve you, Bo…”

“I don’t know,” Koutarou shrugged. “But…I’m here to stay. I promise.”

“Glad to hear that,” Kuroo whispered. “Thanks for…everything.”

“Thanks for letting me in. And, you know…letting me stay. I really love you guys, you know.” The trainer shrugged innocently. “I know you’re afraid of…bad things happening again, but…I promise I’m not about to leave anytime soon. I promise, Tetsurou. And I _never_ break my promises.”

The alpha couldn’t really respond to that.

“All you have to do is ask, bro. There’s _always_ another stage of evolution.”

 

Bokuto’s words made the emotionally-exhausted Kuroo cry again, and the omega ended up spending the next two days helping the little family. Terushima passed the second stone with both of his parents present, and this incident was less dramatic than the first because of his omega scent aiding the situation. Kuroo was sure of his most recent judgement upon this loyalty—the day after Terushima was declared kidney stone free, Kuroo thanked his boyfriend with a nice dinner (his young son even dressed-up for the occasion without a _single_ complaint) and a thousand kisses.

“ _Stop_ , would you?!” Bokuto whined with a laugh, trying to shove Kuroo’s head away. “That’s too many kisses!”

“Nah,” The alpha smirked, sneaking another kiss against his neck. “There’s no such thing as too many kisses.”

“Daddy and Bokuto sittin’ in a tree, _K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!_ ”

“Got that right, Shima.”

Koutarou squealed when Tetsurou ducked him down to the ground like they were in a tango or something, Terushima sprinting past them to enter his bedroom, somehow managing to ignore the crazy combination of his father’s scent mixed with Bokuto’s. Kuroo kept assaulting his boyfriend until the omega’s stomach hurt with laughter, and until he complained about the scent glands on his neck getting a little _too_ excited; they straightened-up breathlessly, although the waiter continued to press his lips against Bokuto’s cheeks and lips every few seconds. After the alpha hit 486, Bokuto grabbed hold of his face and paused the kissing session. “You know…um…” The trainer began slowly, face only inches away from Kuroo’s.

“Hmm?”

“I know we say I love you all the time and stuff, a-and I know we’ve only been dating for like, a year, or something…” Koutarou tried to say, unable to prevent Kuroo from planting a warm kiss onto his jaw. “I think…I think it would be easier to um…to… _co-parent_ Terushima if…i-if we… _were to_ …”

Bokuto let out a huff of air to calm himself.

“If we were to move in together.”

Kuroo’s lips paused their attack, those hazel cat eyes glancing into his boyfriend’s golden orbs, which had widened with anxiety upon his recent suggestion.

“I—I mean—it wouldn’t be _totally_ weird, right?!” The omega rambled immediately, taking a step back. “I mean…I mean…it might be— _fun_! Yeah! I could help with the dishes and stuff, and we could all take turns with laundry, and we can split the cost of stamps! Those suckers are expensive, you know, and we could move into my apartment, unless that’s inconvenient for your waiting job…u-uh…or! Or we could move in here, if you want! Or maybe we could…”

Kuroo listened to Bokuto ramble and ramble until his mouth was starting to get dry, thinking the situation over inside his mind—moving in would be a nice step for them. The waiter hated making his omega drive over after a long day of work, then drive back to his apartment when he wasn’t staying overnight…Bokuto didn’t like making him drive, either, especially not during winter with Terushima in the back seat. Quite frankly, it would be nice to live with Bokuto. He thought that was a great idea.

Koutarou kept talking and talking and talking, winding himself further as Tetsurou remained silent for another moment—his eyes caught sight of Terushima behind his boyfriend, opening his bedroom door a crack and peeking out curiously. He really needed to get that boy to stop eavesdropping…

 

The blonde smirked at his father excitedly, giving him two thumbs-up. This may have been something they already talked about…along with something else.

 

“Okay.”

Koutarou blinked a few times, freezing in his position; their arms were still partially wrapped around each other, and Kuroo felt the omega’s skin turn hot.

“Okay… _okay_? You want that? You _both_ wanna move in with me?”

“Of course we do,” Kuroo laughed, taking Bokuto’s hands into his own. “And in return, there’s something you can do for me.”

“Yeah!!! _Of course_!!! What is it?! Tell me now!!!”

Terushima snuck out of his room, hiding happy little noises behind his hand as he watched from the shadows, almond eyes wide with anticipation, almost as wide as Bokuto’s were. Tetsurou smiled at both scenes, winking at his son before reaching into his pocket and grabbing at a small object. Koutarou didn’t really process the movement, his mind already too far ahead of the game, wondering how serious this favor was if it was taking his boyfriend this long to resp—

 

Kuroo slid down to one knee, and opened a small box in Bokuto’s direction.

 

“U-Uh…hey hey there…what—are you…”

 

“Bokuto Koutarou,” The black-haired alpha smiled. “Will you be so kind as to grant me the honor of marrying you?”

 

The omega’s mouth hovered open for a solid three-seconds before a squeak exited the back of his throat. His eyes drifted down in shock, scanning over the contents of the ring box: a silver ring with a crystal Pokéball sat above red silk, proudly glimmering with the reflection of Bokuto’s shocked golden eyes. The back of the box had an inscription, styled in a font Bokuto recognized:

**I CHOOSE YOU!**

How could he do anything but nod?

“Yes?” Kuroo laughed lightly.

“Y-Yes,” Koutarou blubbered. “I’ll—I’ll—”

“Marry me?”

Bokuto began sobbing and nodded a little harder.

“ _Y-Yes_!”

“HE SAID _YES_!!!!!!” Terushima screamed, jumping forward as Tetsurou slid the ring on his weeping fiancé’s finger. The personal trainer managed a happy laugh as Kuroo stood up and gave him a solid kiss on the lips, whispering in his ear quietly.

“Don’t worry, I have your real engagement ring in the bedroom.”

“Hugginnnnng!!!”

Terushima launched himself at his parents, bringing them all together for a huge group hug in the middle of the hallway. Kuroo lifted him up and pulled both of his loves in, feeling tears of his own coming on. Bokuto was in a state of shock, the changes too much for one brain to handle. He had only mentally prepared himself enough for the entire “moving in” bit—to add an engagement in there as well?! That was suicidal!

“Daddy and Bokuto, sittin’ in a tree, making babies and—”

“I regret letting Koganegawa teach you how to sing.”

Yuuji giggled and squealed happily in their ears, too overjoyed with happiness to care about making his parents go deaf before their wedding.

“Oh my god…oh my god…I love you guys so much!” Bokuto cried, clinging to them tightly before leaning back, tear-stained face honest and beautiful. Kuroo’s first few tears fell at the sight, and he dodged his son’s flailing arms to kiss the trembling lips of his new fiancé.

“Gotta catch em all, am I right, Yuuji?” Tetsurou laughed as he cried.

“Gotta catch em all, Bokuto-san!”

The personal trainer nodded, eyes going hazy as he looked at the pair in front of him, remembering the false fire alarm, the night the furnace went out, their sleepovers, Kuroo’s fights, injuries, determination and those terrible days at the hospital, their reunion afterwards…

 

He loved them. _Both_ of them.

 

“Y-Yeah,” Bokuto smiled. “Gotta catch em all.”

~~~-~~~

“Daddy…”

“Hhm? ……What?”

“Wakey wakey!”

 

Terushima poked Kuroo’s cheek until his eyes fluttered open.

 

“Kenji and his family are here,” The toddler informed him excitedly. “And the nurse is waving at you!”


	2. The Stray Pokemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terushima worries and remembers, Kenji and Sakunami go at it and Bokuto curses up a storm in the delivery room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame the half-smut scene for this taking so long to update. Maybe if I weren't a virgin these things would be easier...but when all fanfic readers have sex someday, I bet you money they'll be gods at it.  
> So anyway...  
> Chapter two! hashtag WAS NOT EDITED

Kuroo stood up in a flash when Terushima’s words sunk in. Sure enough, Moniwa and Aone were shuffling in, Kenji and Sakunami at their sides and Taro in his mother’s arms; their smiles were blinding when they spotted Kuroo and Terushima, hurrying over to greet them so Bokuto could have some company in the delivery room before he went into labor.

“Today’s the big day, Kuroo-san!” Moniwa cheered happily, giving him a tight hug that rivaled his husband’s strength. “How are you feeling?! Are you nervous?! Is Bokuto-san feeling okay?!”

“We’re all fine, Moniwa.” Tetsurou chuckled, patting Yuuji’s head affectionately. “Thanks for coming, I really appreciate it.”

“Well it’s only the most important day of your entire _life_ , Kuroo!”

Aone shrugged at his friend while Moniwa went off on an inspirational speech about the joys of giving birth and breastfeeding and all that jazz; Kenji and Sakunami seemed more excited to see Terushima, forgetting about the baby completely as the eldest brother showed his bestie their new toy backpack. It was covered in all four starter Pokémon from the very first season. They gushed over the item as the adults continued to talk childbirth.

“Are you sure you’re not nervous at all?” Moniwa asked.

“ _Trust_ me, Kenji’s mommy,” Terushima replied. “He’s nervous.”

“Am not,” Kuroo huffed.

“It’s okay to be nervous, Daddy.”

“I’m not nervous!”

“Yeah huh!”

“Nuh uh!”

Terushima stuck his tongue out at him with a smirk, glancing over at the nurse who was waiting in the hallway. Bokuto’s room was a few doors down, but no one had been allowed inside so far because they were doing “omega stuff.” The seven-year-old wondered how the baby was going to find its way out of Bokuto’s stomach—that sounded awfully painful, but _nothing_ could be as painful as kidney stones. He learned that the hard way. The idea of Bokuto being in pain similar to stones made Terushima a little anxious for his mommy.

“Kenji! Did you know kidney stones go through your _pee hole_ , not your _butthole_?”

“Shima…that’s not an appropriate topic.”

“He has a right to know!” The blonde defended. “I _totally_ forgot to tell you how they come out because it happened forever ago, but it really hurt! And now _Bokuto’s_ probably going through the same thing!!!”

“No, not Bokuto-san!” Kenji gasped.

“Not Bokuto-san!” Sakunami repeated.

“You guys are very imaginative,” Moniwa commented dryly. “We’re in for an interesting morning, Aone.”

“Four rambunctious boys too much excitement for you?” Kuroo joked. “Don’t forget three of them are yours—I only make up for _one_ of those personalities!”

“I know, I know…”

“So I take it you guys are stopping at three?”

“Well…” The mother began slowly, trying to prevent Taro from squirming out of his grip. “We haven’t really… _spoken_ about it yet…”

Kuroo looked over at Aone when he saw his hands raise—Moniwa glanced over as well, horrified when he saw his husband holding up all his fingers to symbolize the number ten.

“Wow— _ten_ , Aone? That’s so territorial!” Tetsurou cackled, watching as Moniwa desperately tried to force one of his hands down.

“We—We are not having _ten_ _children_!” Moniwa cried. He was having so success in pushing down the judge’s arms. “Aone!”

The large alpha had an amusing little smile on his lips as the children laughed at the scene above; Moniwa finally managed to get _one_ hand down, although the left fingers still stood tall and proud.

“Five,” Takanobu nodded surely.

“N-No, not _five_!”

The dark-haired omega gave a deep sigh and finally gave up, handing Taro off to his father as a way of forcing him to put his fingers down. It didn’t work, but at least that smug grin was gone.

“Alright—why don’t we get settled so Kuroo-san can go help Bokuto?”

The boys grumbled to themselves and walked over to the waiting area where their camp would be set-up; Terushima stayed with his father for a moment longer, feeling the nervousness settle in around them. Once Kuroo went into the room with Bokuto…everything would be different. There would be four of them instead of three, two kids instead of one, like Kenji’s family, only a little smaller. Yuuji didn’t care that he would be seven years older than the new baby. He didn’t really care about Bokuto not being the person to give birth to him, but he _did_ care about his parents, because they were married now, and he wondered whether or not this would affect the license they had signed. Did things change when a baby was put into the picture? Did they have to get a baby license or something?

Kuroo looked down at his son, smiling when the boy glanced back up at him with a curious expression. He heaved Yuuji up onto his hip and walked to the quiet corner of the waiting room, shooting a glance at the nurse waiting for him. They had already talked about this several times before, but now that the day had arrived…the alpha wasn’t sure what to say. First, he decided to scent-mark Terushima as heavily as possible, smiling when his son returned the action.

“Alright, Yuuji.” Tetsurou sighed shakily. “This is it. I’m gunna go help Bokuto have the baby, now.”

“Mhm.”

“Remember what we talked about before, about sharing and stuff?”

Terushima made a disgusted face, but nodded in assurance.

“I remember.”

“Good boy. Now I’m gunna need you to monitor a bet I have going with Bokuto—I’m betting that he can push the baby out with just two pushes, but he thinks he can do it in _one_.”

“What does the winner get?!”

“I’ll let you decide.”

“ _Yes_!”

Kuroo smiled at his enthusiasm—after a moment of thoughts, the alpha pulled his first born closer, voice low and deliberate.

“Shima.” He said seriously. “You know this doesn’t change anything between us, right? …I’m still your trainer, and you’re still my favorite Pokémon.”

“For real?”

“Absolutely.” Tetsurou nodded, leaning his forehead against Terushima’s. “No matter what, we’ll always have each other. Right?”

Yuuji looked enchanted as his father gently brushed a lock of his hair back under the trainer hat, almond eyes glimmering with wonder and quiet appreciation. His child-like hands blindly reached forward and wrapped around Kuroo’s shoulders, holding his father closer and closer; the alpha didn’t mind and smiled when Terushima kissed his cheek without even having to be asked.

“Love you, Daddy.” He said quietly. “And Bokuto-san, too!”

“And the new baby?”

“My brother, yeah!”

Kuroo rolled his eyes happily and planted a sloppy kiss against Yuuji’s cheek, making him squirm a little, but the larger alpha knew exactly what to sing to ensure his son’s optimistic view of the new baby.

“Pokemon, gotta catch em all—it’s you and meeee~”

“I know it’s our Dest-in-y!” Terushima sang back. “You teach me and I’ll teach you!” The seven-year-old cut the song off abruptly. “Hey Daddy?!”

“Yeah, Shima?”

“Can we sing the theme song when the baby comes?”

“Sure thing.”

 

That was all Yuuji needed to hear to be okay with a new addition to their little family.

 

Kuroo gave him one last hug, one final act of love before Bokuto and he had _two_ little monsters to look after. He stared at Terushima for a long moment, kissing his smirking lips once more before setting him down and following the nurse to Bokuto’s room down the hallway. The blonde watched him stop in front of the door, wondering why he wasn’t running inside to help mommy—Tetsurou was eager to enter, but the realization he was about to have his second child kind of hit him hard after smelling a whiff of Terushima’s apricot jelly scent.

 _Once I go inside…once I help Bokuto…there’ll be another smell for us to worry about_ , Kuroo thought slowly, mindlessly staring at the door handle. He gulped nervously. _Okay, so maybe I am anxious. Only a little bit, though. Bokuto will be there to help, of course…I’m not really worried about that part, just—just…_

_I’m going to have a second child. Another Terushima._

_How the hell did that happen?_

Kuroo actually remembered very well how that happened; it was one of his fondest memories, however inappropriate that sounded. After becoming engaged, they both agreed to have a small wedding at the courthouse followed by a fun reception at Koganegawa’s computer-filled mansion. He insisted they have the dance there and even managed to decorate the place all by himself—they had the wedding on Christmas Day, with snow falling outside as they stood in front of their friends and Bokuto’s family to say I do. Their first anniversary would come shortly after their newest addition arrived. Terushima had a blast as the ringbearer and best man, stealing the spotlight from his cousin Kenma (their first official meeting that ended with Kenma falling asleep during the middle of the ceremony, exhausted from Yuuji’s personality) and happily giving Bokuto his blessing to marry his father. Yaku, Lev, Yamamoto, Inuoka, Kai, Teshiro, Koganegawa, Dr. Nekomata (who drank half the alcohol supply by the time the reception began), Moniwa and his whole family were all there for support. Kuroo didn’t realize how many friends he had until they sent invites out.

What seemed like weeks later, Bokuto and Kuroo’s “pokéstops,” as they explained to Terushima, finally matched-up; Tetsurou was _terrified_ to spend his husband’s heat with him, especially when he was having his rut as well, not forgetting his first traumatic experience, but eventually calmed down enough to spend a week at a secure love motel so they could “get things done.” Yaku insisted he take a week off from the restaurant as his honeymoon gift, and since volleyball had ended for the winter, Kuroo couldn’t help but agree. Ever since the wedding Kuroo had been fiercely protective of his new husband, and although he never said it out-loud, the personal trainer knew his alpha was eager to officially bond. Personally, Koutarou was afraid of bonding, as the mark would now let people know of his omega status, since he and Tetsurou spent a lot of time at the gym together—potential customers might be turned off by his submissive status, although Kuroo assured him it would only increase their secret desires to have him.

 

Apparently, this was the reason Kuroo still practiced with the punching bag every so often. He had a complete family to protect now, after all.

 

It was strange to think their first concern during that romantic, steamy week was becoming bonded to each other for life, which did happen, of course, but an even _bigger_ concern took place as well, as they soon found out. Bokuto had never taken birth control in the course of his entire life (“I’m not a _girl_ , Tetsurou! That stuff is for _girls_!” “What are you even talking about? Boys can get pregnant, too, dummy!”), so it should have been pretty obvious that his chances of becoming pregnant were pushing 98%. Since their thoughts were elsewhere, neither expected such life-changing news to come later on, before Terushima’s seventh birthday, a few months into their marriage. As Kuroo stood outside the delivery room door, his memory drifted off, returning to one of the exact moments in which he remembered from their week at the love motel in northern Tokyo.

There was a theory that heats and ruts were so powerful and instinctual memories became distorted, reality twisted and merging into a few scattered moments—for Kuroo, this wasn’t true.

He remembered every little thing from that week of heaven.

“I feel like I’m in some cheap-ass hentai movie,” Bokuto said as they stepped into their motel room. “But this place is nicer than that freakish one Lev suggested.”

“You watch hentai?”

“No. Shut up.”

Kuroo laughed and set their bags down lazily, not bothering to walk across the room and put them on a stand; his new bride surveyed the scene ahead, bouncing down on the bed with a sigh and a happy little grin. The waiter never got tired of seeing that grin. He was glad only two-years had gone by since they met, because the more time Bokuto spent time with him, the more his desire to see that smile every minute of every day increased. Hopefully the years would continue to move slowly…hopefully Terushima would never grow-up and leave them…

“Come sit and rest, bro.” Bokuto suggested, patting the empty mattress next to his inclined body. “Time to kick back and relax for a while.”

“Better be longer than a while,” The alpha sighed happily, lying down on top of his husband. Koutarou’s gold eyes flickered with mild excitement. “Let’s make it seem like two weeks, or a month, maybe even three…”

Kuroo got right to work by pressing his face against the glands on Bokuto’s upper neck and inhaling heavily, sending out his own dominant scent out on the exhale. He had been waiting to be intimate with his husband since the ceremony (having tried suppressing his rut for so long, Kuroo’s hormones were slightly out of his control, much like the teenage version of himself), and now, they were finally free to do as they wished without looking inappropriate in front of Terushima. Besides—both tough males were looking forward to the entire bonding bit. It was a big experience they would share together, neither having been marked before this point in time; according to their reliable source (Moniwa) the actual act of bonding hurt like a bitch. There was minimal pleasure, of course, but bonding was in fact two people _bonding_ themselves together—Bokuto feared pain for once in his life, and the motto “no pain no gain” had never been repeated inside his head so often. Tetsurou’s large hands, now softer and less scarred than before wrapped around his husband’s waist snugly, gluing himself to the omega’s front while giving not-so-subtle wet kisses on Bokuto’s throat. Things had heated-up quickly, what with them being in a love motel and all, and the personal trainer’s pre-heat symptoms were taking a wild, drastic turn.

“Better than a hentai movie?” Kuroo whispered, leaning back ever so slightly.

“Don’t ruin the mood…”

“Just answer the question and I can return the mood,” Kuroo retorted, smirking against Bokuto’s neck. The latter sighed quickly, partially because of the pleasure and partially because of the light annoyance.

“…Fine…way better than any hentai movie.”

“That’s my bro.”

“You’re such a mood killer!”

A gentle laugh made its way from Kuroo’s throat, and he resumed his feast on Koutarou’s glands, tasting the increasing amount of scent and sweat seeping from the skin. While things weren’t as hazy as Bokuto would have expected, the height of his heat vulnerable to being triggered any minute now, his vision was still clear as day; maybe that was caused by his husband’s own body language, reasonably level and connecting deeply with Bokuto’s very soul. The shine of their silver wedding rings glimmered off the low light above, making the omega open his eyes a smidge to watch the reflection bounce around the room. The waiter’s eyes remained closed as his lips suckled on Koutarou’s skin right below his jaw bone, but he could feel what Bokuto saw.

 

The personal trainer had certainly ‘caught them all’ by meeting Kuroo and Terushima. His mother once said that she never would have guessed that her younger son would ever meet someone as childish and as playful as him, would never find someone who could love every nerdy part of him…but she was very happy to be totally wrong. Bokuto didn’t just have one person who loved all his parts—he had _two_. And since Kuroo was no longer fighting and risking his life every Friday night, that happiness would continue and grow for quite some time.

And it was all beginning right here, right now, when Bokuto and his new husband bonded themselves together on their honeymoon.

 

“I love you, my strong, sulking husband.” Tetsurou hummed.

“Mnot sulking right now… _ah_ —”

“Mm…but you will after we bond and your neck hurts like hell…”

“Well you cried at our wedding, so…”

Kuroo bit harshly on Bokuto’s neck just to shut him up. It wasn’t enough to draw blood, but enough to break any resolve left inside the omega’s foggy mind, enough to release a huge wave of clashing, aroused scents in the air. It polluted the hotel room in the best way, triggering a wave of activity that ended with desire clutching Bokuto’s chest in its claws, reeling him in until his entire body began to _shake_ with need.

“I love you too, Kuroo…” He groaned out honestly.

The next thing Tetsurou knew, _he_ was the one pinned to the bed, and a sexy, shirtless omega was now straddling his waist, hard-ons pressed firmly against one another. Kuroo needed a second to catch his breath, but he wasn’t given one.

“But—I need…I need _more_.” Bokuto hissed, eyes rolling back.

“ _Shit_ …”

Once Koutarou lost a majority of his senses, it seemed as if Kuroo’s returned, if only slightly. Later, the omega would only remember their first time together due to the stress and haziness the heat caused, but Kuroo was able to fill in the blanks. Maybe it was slightly because of how _last time_ went, but mostly, Tetsurou just really wanted to remember these moments. And remember he did, from the first time he thrust inside Bokuto, from the time his knot locked them together and gushed seed into _his_ omega—he remembered all the hushed moments, the loving whispers and tears of overflowing happiness. He remembered the loud moments, when Koutarou couldn’t stop wailing and Kuroo wouldn’t stop moving inside him, slamming the headboard against the wall—he would never, _could_ never forget the way Bokuto clung to him seconds before they bonded. The alpha was still in the process of emptying himself inside when it happened.

“Kurooo,” Bokuto whined, legs wrapped tightly around Kuroo’s slim waist. His hair was a white and grey mess, but he was beautiful. “Alpha— _bite me_! Bite my neck!”

“ _Ah_!”

Kuroo would never forget the sweet, syrupy taste of Bokuto’s sweat as he sloppily smacked his mouth against the left side of the trainer’s throat. He bit down, feeling the pain, the pleasure, the sting against his own neck when the delusional omega did the same to him, leaving behind a savage mark of belonging and home. Kuroo remembered kissing Bokuto as the pain overcame the pleasure for a long minute, searing their souls together to form one—he then remembered a very different scene from before, when they kissed in front of all those people at the stadium after a hard fight. His lips were bruised for a different reason this time, and this pain was a hundred times better than the type that came before. These memories replaced each other as the night went on, but the most common sight was the white moonlight reflecting off their wedding rings.

 

Kuroo remembered all of this, and forgot the name of the woman who gave him Yuuji.

 

Their sexual adventures continued for the next week, almost up until the hour they were to return home as newlyweds. And now, they were here. It was time for their first baby together to be born.

 

Kuroo waved one last time at Terushima, who waved back and watched as his father entered Bokuto’s room. The door was shut quietly, and the maternity section of the hospital went quiet.

Moniwa watched carefully as Yuuji came strolling back to their group, expression glowing with excitement, but also a tiny bit of hesitance. Kenji understood his feelings and tugged him to the ground, where he and Sakunami were playing with their Pokémon action figures.

“We saved Pikachu for you, Shima!” Kenji said, holding the yellow figurine out.

“Thanks!”

“I think Taro wants to play, Daddy!” Sakunami cheered while pointing at Taro’s grabby hands. Aone set the youngest boy down carefully, giving him one of the toys to hold as the others played around him. Terushima eyed Taro for a moment, gaze thoughtful—Moniwa was sure he was thinking about his new sibling, how odd it would be having another child around…he had always done well with Sakunami and Taro, however, so he wasn’t _too_ concerned for Kuroo. Sure, Yuuji had his bratty moments as a fun loving seven-year-old alpha, but eventually he would be okay.

 _Right_?

“Let’s play the mating game!” Kenji said suddenly. “We haven’t played that in forever!”

“Because we banned you from playing it, Kenji.” Moniwa sighed anxiously. “Why don’t you just…keep playing with your toys. Show Terushima how your backpack lights up.”

“How could I forget about the lights?!” The chestnut-haired alpha exclaimed dramatically. “Shima, you _gotta_ see this!”

Nami hurriedly scooted over to see as Kenji pushed a button on the strap of his technically advanced backpack; each Pokémon began to light-up in their assigned colors, making all the boys gasp in amazement.

“Wowww, so cool!” Yuuji said.

“I know, I know!”

“Kenji, can I push the button this time?!”

“Press right on this part.”

“Okay!”

Sakunami eagerly pushed the button, giggling loudly as the backpack lit-up once more; Terushima smirked that evil smirk of his, devising a plan to get a backpack like that for himself. For now he was content to watch Kenji and Sakunami take turns pushing the button as Taro watched silently, intrigued by the bright twinkling lights flashing a few feet away. When the older brothers began to argue over who got to take the backpack to school first, Yuuji turned to baby Taro and held out another Pokémon action figure.

“You’re gunna _love_ Pokémon, Taro-chan.” He said surely, patting the boy’s messy black hair after he accepted the toy. “You can join our group as long as you’re Team Ash, not Team Rocket. Understand?”

The little beta made a noise of approval, handing Terushima the Pikachu figurine back, making him grin.

“See?! You’ll be a master trainer like me in no time!”

“Ha,” Kenji snorted. “I’m a better master trainer than you are…”

“No way! I beat you every time, poopy-chan!”

“I don’t poop my pants anymore!”

“Whatever you say, poopy-chan!”

“Poopy poopy _poopy_!” Sakunami cheered.

Moniwa sighed and glanced over at his entertained husband.

“You really want _five_ of these, Aone?”

 

The white-haired alpha held up ten fingers again, giving a huff of laughter when his husband dropped his head with frustration.

 

Terushima watched Taro for quite some time, and began to think back to when he connected Bokuto’s pregnancy with an earlier event shortly before the big reveal at his seventh birthday party.

~~~-~~~

Kuroo and his only son were playing outside in the yard of their new house one day during spring when the news was first heard.

Terushima wanted to play the mating game (with his father being the baby he took care of, which brought back some deep nostalgia Kuroo would rather not think about to prevent crying), but after some coaxing from the bigger alpha, they decided on a game of tickle & tag. The game was simple: a game of tag only when the person “it” caught the other player, they were tickled instead of tagged. Their small fenced-in yard was big enough for the game, and the boys set to work immediately as Bokuto did something or other inside the house—Terushima couldn’t wait to have his seventh birthday party here, but for now, he was content with playing alone with his father. Kuroo seemed a lot happier over the past year or so, and Terushima credited both himself and Bokuto for that. Mostly himself, but Bokuto helped. And volleyball helped a lot, too. The blonde liked volleyball more than the Pokémon battles Tetsurou used to do every Friday night, though he would never admit it to anyone.

“You can’t catch me, Daddy!” Terushima giggled confidently, faking Kuroo out and diving underneath the front porch. “A good trainer never gets caught by his own Pokémon!”

“Cheater!” His father cried, jogging to the exit of the porch on the other end. “I’ll get you for that…”

“You have to catch me first, Gary!”

“Oh no no no—I am _not_ being Gary this time, buddy!”

Terushima snickered to himself, climbing through the dirt and spiders to make his way under the porch; the small beam of afternoon sunlight coming from a hole provided him with enough sight to see where he was going. The outside world became quiet, Kuroo no where to be heard; the six-year-old smiled to himself evilly, creeping towards the opening with high confidence. If he evaded his father this time, he would have to admit defeat and buy everyone ice cream cones. Terushima liked pineapple the most, but that was only part of his reasoning for wanting to beat Kuroo at one of his favorite games. The other reasons were just that Yuuji was hyper-competitive (during certain games) and liked to be at the maximum levels of fun.

“A trainer can always use his gifts against an unruly Pokémon…”

Cautiously, Terushima poked his head outside to peek around, not seeing his father anywhere. To mess with him even further, the boy planned on sneaking around the back of the house and hiding there, although that might count as cheating, Kenji did it all the time with Sakunami—they liked hiding Taro from their mommy sometimes, but it always ended with them getting in _serious_ tro—

“Gotcha!!!”

“Eeeek!”

Yuuji squealed as his father scooped him up from above, fingers immediately showing no trace of mercy and jabbing into the child’s sides. They moved in spider-like patterns over his tummy, making Terushima’s loudest laugh spill out, echoing down the entire block. Just when Terushima thought he was getting too big to be carried, Kuroo would come along and make him feel weightless.

“Tag,” Tetsurou laughed along with his son, containing the squirming boy as well as he could. “You’re it!”

“St- _Stop_!!! _Da-d_!!!” Yuuji giggled breathlessly. “Stop!!!”

“Never!”

Kuroo stumbled into the yard to set Terushima on the ground, only to pin him down so the tickling attack could continue. The toddler thrashed and screamed and laughed, trying his best to push the other alpha off, to no avail. Tetsurou’s fingers poked his stomach, his ribs, his sides, anything they could reach, really, and after losing his breath during that battle, Kuroo ducked his head down, squishing his lips against Yuuji’s neck and blowing a razzberry. Terushima screeched louder than ever, begging to be released so he could have his revenge.

“ _EEEEP_!!! STOP, DAD, _STOP_!!!” The blonde shouted, tears falling from his almond eyes.

“ _You_ wanted to play tickle and tag, so I’m playing tickle and tag.”

Despite his threat to continue the torture, Tetsurou leaned away from his son and rested on his elbows, smiling down as Terushima tried containing the aches in his tummy.

“Not…n-not fair,” The boy giggled lightly, fatigued.

“Totally fair. You cheated by going under the deck, anyway, so I win by default. I choose my reward: tickling you so much you fall asleep from exhaustion.”

“KUROO!!!” A shout from inside the house called suddenly. “KUROO!!!”

“Outside!” Tetsurou yelled back.

Bokuto busted through the front door with a wild appearance, eyes wider than ever before; Terushima turned his head lazily, taking a slow moment to become interested in the situation. Kuroo ruffled his hair up and stood, walking over to meet his husband by the porch—his pace was too slow for Bokuto, who came barreling into him like a mad-man.

“What’s the problem?” Yuuji heard his father ask.

“I—I—I—”

Terushima rubbed his stomach in comfort as he rolled himself into a sitting position, curious about Bokuto’s news. The omega leaned forward suddenly, tugging Kuroo close enough where he could whisper without Yuuji hearing. The toddler scowled at this, but he wasn’t able to ask what they were talking about. When Koutarou finished telling his father whatever he had told him, the alpha’s hazel eyes changed—

For a short, short moment, they were blank, void of all emotion but shock; after that moment passed, Terushima saw a joyful light he had never witnessed before erupt in his father’s gaze.

“Are you kidding me, bro?”

“Of course not!!!”

“Oh my god!!!!!!!” Kuroo exclaimed.

“Are you happy?!!!!” Bokuto cried, tears magically welling up in his eyes when Kuroo buried him in a protective, happy hug.

“Of _course_ I’m happy you buff _idiot_!” Tetsurou confirmed loudly. They were stumbling around in the middle of the lawn now, not caring if the neighbors saw them. “I can’t—I can’t believe this!!!”

Yuuji could only watch in confusion from the sidelines as Bokuto hugged his father back, hiding his face in the alpha’s shoulder. Their scents seemed…excited…but why were they crying if they were excited? They said they were happy. Happy about what? Their marriage? Hadn’t it only been a little while since that happened?

After roughly ten-minutes of watching the odd scene go down, Terushima stood up and ran over to his parents, tugging on Kuroo’s jeans to get his attention.

“Hey! What’s going on?! Why are you crying?!”

Tetsurou finally pulled away from his husband to glance down at Yuuji’s irritated expression; the smile he had was both blinding and almost unbelievable. They had to tell him what made his dad like that!

“Something great, Shima.” Kuroo said simply. He put a hand on the little alpha’s back, nudging him closer to their group hug. “Something really great.”

 

Later, Terushima would link this moment to the big reveal at his birthday party. The fact that was he going to have a younger sibling made him super excited, even though he had no idea what to expect. All he knew was that this made Bokuto and his daddy very happy.

 

A week after Terushima turned seven years old, Kuroo dropped him off at Kenji’s apartment for the day, since they didn’t have school. Things had been _super_ busy since the party, what with all the congratulation cards coming in the mail, the phone calls, the friends coming over, etc. etc. Never the less, Yuuji was eager to show off all his birthday presents and went without a single complaint on the ride over. Kuroo had to work at _Morisuke’s_ today but would still be picking him up at the end of the day. Bokuto usually came, too, but he had five clients at the Fly Y, so he couldn’t come home until dinner time.

Kuroo knocked on the door like usual, greeted by a half-dressed Moniwa wearing pajama pants—his pajama shirt was unbuttoned, so Yuuji guessed he was in the middle of getting dressed for the day.

“Here you go, Moniwa.”

“Good morning! It’s nice to see you, Terushima!”

“Hey, Moniwa-san.”

Kuroo lightly smacked his son’s head for such a casual greeting and nudged him inside, where they were greeted by loud yells coming from the kitchen. Kenji and Sakunami were sitting at the table fighting over a jar of jam.

“I want this kind!”

“No! There’s only a little bit left and I was here first, Nami!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“ _No_!”

“Give it here!”

“Boys,” Moniwa sighed, patting Taro’s head as he sat quietly in his high chair. “There’s plenty of jam in the fridge for your toast.”

“But this is a _special_ kind, it’s the only kind I like!” Kenji argued back. He had almost managed to rip the glass jar from Sakunami’s grip, but the younger boy was trying his best to keep his hold.

“I bought more yesterday,” Their mother sighed again, taking a jar of the same kind out of the fridge. “Here. Let Nami finish that one and you can have this one.”

Kenji released the jar reluctantly, almost sending Sakunami flying backwards off his chair. The boys shot dirty looks at the other, hissing under their breath as Moniwa opened the new jar of jam. Kenji hated how Sakunami always tried stealing what was specially his, but that was what little brothers did.

“So this is what I have to look forward to, huh, Moniwa?” Kuroo chuckled, though Terushima thought it was pained. “Great!”

“Yours won’t be _nearly_ as dramatic,” The omega replied, spreading jam on Sakunami’s toast as his older sons glared at each other. “Terushima-kun will be much older than the new baby, and _hopefully_ a little more understanding.”

“Let’s hope so,” Tetsurou snorted, poking his son’s cheek playfully. “I don’t know if I can handle two screaming children by myself.”

“But you’re not alone, Kuroo-san.” Moniwa smiled.

“I guess you’re right!”

“You’re married, Dad, remember?”

“Of course I remember, Shima.” The alpha grinned. “Not that I’m not enjoying this little movie scene, but I need to get to work. See you tonight, Shima.”

“Bye, Daddy, have a nice day! Don’t drop the food!”

“I’ll try my best not to,” Kuroo laughed. His son gave his legs one last hug before bouncing over to the kitchen table to sit beside Kenji; the latter brightened at this a little, though his bedhead still made him look irritated and tired. Sakunami forgot all about the fight and happily munched on his toast, jam spreading over his cheeks from the oversized bite. They waved goodbye as Tetsurou left for the day, mind pondering over something that made him extremely thoughtful.

The boys ate breakfast together, and Moniwa reveled in the silence that wouldn’t return until they were all in bed that night. Sakunami and Kenji were still in argumentative moods, so the omega sent the second youngest to play with the new baby in their bedroom while Yuuji and Kenji played in the living room. It wasn’t long after Sakunami bugged Kenji about using one of his toys that the chestnut-haired alpha brought up a topic Moniwa had expected to happen long before.

“Sakunami is so _annoying_ ,” Kenji complained, handing Terushima another fake tool. “Always taking my stuff and bugging me to play with him!”

“Wouldn’t you be bored without him?” Yuuji asked.

“No way! Unless your daddy stopped bringing you here or something…”

“Nah—he says he’s too poor to hire a babysitter. It’s a good thing your mommy does it for free!”

Kenji didn’t comment, watching as his best friend stacked another lego onto their makeshift jail, tapping it with a plastic hammer to ensure its stability.

“…Yesterday Nami forced me to play hide and seek. And the day before that he pulled my hair! Does he expect me to just _forget_ that?!”

“I forgot a second after you told me.” Terushima smirked.

“Well I didn’t forget—it hurt really bad!!!”

“Nami doesn’t bug you _all_ the time, Kenji.”

“Just you wait, Terushima.” The toddler pouted, making the other stop and look. “When beefy Bokuto has the baby, you’ll have to share _everything_.”

“…Everything? Why would I have to share everything?” Yuuji asked in confusion.

“Because we can’t all have our own things! Instead of buying a new Pikachu plushie, you’ll have to _share_ it because this entire world is about _money_!”

 _He needs to stop watching Judge Judy with Aone_ , Moniwa thought with a sigh.

“That’s…dumb.”

“I know!” Kenji said in exasperation, falling onto his back. “I need to break-up with Nami. I refuse to share my Pokémon cards with him any longer!”

“Kenji,” Moniwa interrupted, seeing that Terushima’s eyes were thoughtful with concern. “You’re not breaking up with your brother. It doesn’t work that way, anyhow.”

“Can too!”

Kenji lowered his head when Moniwa gave him a stern look. On cue, Sakunami came running out into the living room carrying Taro dangerously, which his mother was quick to correct, turning the baby so his head was no longer pointing at the ground.

“Lunch time, lunch time!” Sakunami cheered, handing the baby off to Moniwa after making a circle around the table. “I wanna sit here today!”

“Hey, that’s my spot!” Kenji shouted. He jumped off the ground and raced after his younger brother; the race ended with both their butts landing on the seat, and the boys began shoving at one another to claim their place.

“This is my spot, Nami!”

“Nooo!!!”

“It is to!”

Sakunami screamed bloody murder, prompting Moniwa to set Taro in his high-chair and separate the two boys. The older protested and whined, but his mother didn’t budge.

“That’s enough for today,” He said simply. “Terushima is going to sit here for lunch.”

“But Mom!!!!”

“ _No_!” Sakunami whined.

“If you’re going to fight over it, neither one of you gets to sit there.”

Yuuji’s lunch that day was quiet, on account of Kenji pouting and Sakunami blubbering over his tears every few minutes. Taro was entertained by the dramatic scene, smiling whenever Terushima looked over because they were now sitting only a foot apart. Sure, Kenji and Nami fought in front of him before, but now…

Now that _he_ would soon be in the same situation, Terushima saw the incident from a different point of view.

By the time Kuroo came in his black shirt and black pants to pick Yuuji up, the seven-year-old was just as thoughtful as his father had been when he left the boy at Moniwa’s. Sakunami and Kenji made up over a game of Shoots & Ladders, so the last picture Terushima saw before leaving was the two brothers holding hands on the couch watching the end of _Ponyo_.

“How was your day, Shima?” His father asked in the car.

“It was cool…Kenji and Nami fought over a spot, so I got to sit there instead of them.”

“That’s…good, I guess.” Kuroo chuckled. They pulled out of the parking lot, and the bigger alpha was concerned about Terushima’s silence. None the less, he understood the dazed expression on that devlish/angelic face and brought up the conversation he worked out in his head earlier.

“You know, Shima…there’s something I need to talk to you about,” Tetsurou began, glancing in the mirror to catch his son’s expression. “It has to do with the new baby.”

_Oh great._

“Alright.”

“You’ve always had all our attention up until now, right?”

“…Yeah.”

“Well…you probably know by now that when the baby comes…your sibling is gunna need a lot more care than you right away.”

“Yeah,” Terushima nodded. “I knew that already.”

“I figured. But…saying you know what I mean is a lot different than experiencing it, you know?”

Yuuji was staring off into Tokyo traffic, but Kuroo knew he was listening.

“We’ll get into details later, but I want you to know something important: listening?”

“Mhm…”

“Bokuto-san and I aren’t going to just toss you aside when the baby comes,” Kuroo explained seriously. “That’s not what’s going to happen, so I don’t want you to think that, okay? We’re all a family now, and in a family everyone is treated equally.”

“We learned that in school,” Yuuji said quietly.

“Right!”

They switched lanes and turned right, heading out of Tokyo’s inner-city. Terushima let his father’s promise sink in for a moment or two before he broke the silence.

“So…I still get to prank Daddy, even though the baby will be there?”

“You would put it that way,” Kuroo scoffed lightly. “Yeah, I guess that’s true. And you can still hug me and play with me and love me. The same goes for Mo—…Bokuto, too. If Daddy’s busy with the baby you can play with him—does that sound okay, Yuuji?”

Tetsurou caught Terushima’s timid smile in the mirror as they pulled up to their house.

“Yeah,” The blonde nodded surely. “That’s okay with me if it’s okay with you, Dad.”

“Great! Now go say hi to Bokuto—but don’t knock the food out of his hands, that’s our dinner!”

Terushima smirked and jumped out of the car (when it was parked, thankfully), running towards the personal trainer who had just stepped out of his own car behind them. He barely had time to shut the door before his son threw his arms around the omega’s torso, hugging him to death as Bokuto held the food up to avoid smashing it.

“Woah—hey there, Shima!”

“Bokuto-san!”

“Um…what’s up?”

The slick blonde looked up, smirk evil, but eyes pure. It made the buff man extremely nervous. Kuroo smiled at the scene as he waited a few feet away.

“I promise I’ll be nice to the baby, and I _promise_ to pull less pranks on you, Mommy!”

Bokuto’s expression turned shocked. All he wanted to do was come home from work and pig out—of course he was thrilled at this development, but on a Friday night, it was too emotional for him to bear. The omega patted the little trainer’s head and turned away to stop from crying.

“T—thanks, Terushima…”

“We better go inside so Bo can cry in peace. I’m glad we’re all on the same page about the baby, though…”

“Yeah!” Yuuji cheered. “Baby brother, let’s go!”

“ _Brother_?” Kuroo repeated with a laugh as they all joined hands, walking up to their little house. “So you think it’s a boy?”

“Well, _yeah_ , Dad. It just makes sense.”

“Whatever you say, Yuuji. Whatever you say.”

~~~-~~~

Terushima observed Kenji, Sakunami and Taro for a good hour and a half; Kuroo was still in the delivery room with Bokuto-san when Yuuji decided that having a little brother like Sakunami and Taro would be the _awesomest_ thing to ever happen to him. Having another Kenji he can boss around all the time? Having a baby to poke and play with when they’re helpless to stop you?

 _Sounds like fun!_ The blonde thought with a smile, petting down Sakunami’s shiny black hair as they all finished a poképuzzle together. _I bet we can all play together at my house, because we have a yard now, and I bet we can all go on Pok_ _émon adventures together, too! We’ll escape the Kanto region and find a Mimikyu in Alola! It’ll be perfect!_

Yuuji nodded to himself one last time before joining in on the puzzle fun, butterflies of excitement fluttering through his entire body.

Meanwhile, some excitement was going on inside the delivery room.

“You’re doing amazingly, Kou, keep it up!”

“Fuc—kin… _hurts_!!! Ahhhh!!!”

Every bone in Kuroo’s left hand ached, but since he had worse injuries and since his pain was _nothing_ compared to Bokuto’s right now, he ignored it and continued coaching his husband through the second hour of labor. This was it. This was the real deal. The omega’s measurements were precise, his agitated scent _flying_ through the air in a mixture of panic and determination; the contractions felt worse than ever, which meant things were about to get louder than they already were.

“Don’t stop breathing, Bokuto!” Tetsurou tried to remind him, voice optimistic as Koutarou thrashed on the bed. “I know it hurts, but it’ll all be over in a few minutes, okay baby?”

“Okay, okay!” Bokuto agreed in a high voice, hysteria fading for a short moment. “Just—Just— _breathe_.”

“Breathe in, breathe out—”

“Fuuuuccccckkkk!!!!!”

The omega’s breathing exercises failed as he threw himself back on the hospital pillow, squeezing his eyes shut in agony as another wave of excruciating pain buried its way through his stretched abdomen. The doctor threw a comment out there to try and inspire Bokuto and his anxious husband.

“I can see the top of the head!”

“You hear that, Bo?!” Kuroo asked excitedly, smiling purely despite the pain in his hand. “You’re almost done!”

“It’s not out _yet_?!!!” Bokuto shouted hysterically.

“You can do it, baby, one good push!”

The alpha leaned closer to his husband, wiping off a few beads of sweat while also planting a kiss and sending a soothing scent over the omega’s body.

“You’ve done so well already…let’s finish one more rep, okay baby?”

“O…okay,” Bokuto huffed, nodding as a stronger jolt of pain radiated through his stomach. “Okay!”

 

As Terushima and the others finished the puzzle in the waiting room, the personal trainer named Bokuto Koutarou gave one push, and suddenly, Kuroo Tetsurou was a father once again.

 

“Y-You did it!” Kuroo said shakily, his breathing becoming as out of control as Bokuto’s. “You _did_ it, Kou!”

“Ha…y-yeah…in—in one push, too!”

“Hahaha!!!”

A low crying noise alerted the parents back to reality. Their tired gazes slowly transferred from each other to the doctor by Bokuto’s feet. The wailing noise grew a little louder as nurses rushed around the room, happily gathering supplies for the new arrival.

Koutarou’s eyes were wide with wonder and shock, a different kind of tear illuminating the golden orbs—but Kuroo…Kuroo’s hazel eyes were a different story. Seven years before, an entire world away, a whole lifetime ago, he had been in the same situation. But this time, Tetsurou wasn’t crying alone. He wasn’t walking away from the hospital bed or signing the birth certificate on his own. He wouldn’t have to name the child on his own, or change diapers on his own, or wake-up to feed the baby on his own. As Kuroo stared ahead, facing the end of the hospital bed, he finally seemed to realize that after seven long years.

“Congratulations!” The doctor smiled. The baby squirmed a little as the nurse wrapped a blanket around its body. “It’s a…”

 

Another nurse caught Kiyoko as she was walking by the delivery room. The favor she asked was one Terushima would be happy about, since he spotted the cute nurse walking in his direction once she exited the hall. He still remembered when she took care of him in the hospital, and since Kenji never believed him, now was the perfect time to show-off a little.

“Hey hey, Nurse Joy!!!” The blonde waved.

“You… _know_ her?” Kenji asked in shock, eyes widening as the black-haired beauty approached their group.

“Sure do,” Terushima smirked proudly, standing up. “Watch me flirt with her!”

“Good luck, Yuuji-chan!” Sakunami added.

“Don’t need luck when I have adult charm, Nami.”

Nurse Kiyoko motioned him over subtly, and the blonde boy winked at his friends before coolly strolling over to where she stood in the hall. His outfit was still on-point, but he smoothed down the red leather once more before approaching the attractive nurse.

“How have you been, Kiyoko-sama?” Yuuji asked, smiling up at her. “Still saving the world, one Pokémon at a time?”

“Certainly, Terushima-kun.” Kiyoko answered dryly. “I was sent to come find you.”

“To push out some more kidney stones? Anything for you, Joy.”

The nurse resisted a sigh as Terushima cracked his knuckles in preparation for more kidney stones; Kenji and Sakunami watched in awe, and even Taro became interested once he heard the cracking noise. Moniwa watched with both embarrassment and amusement while his husband zoned-out, trying to come up with seven more children names for their future army of ten. Once Terushima stopped the flirting act for a minute, Kiyoko became serious—her next question abruptly brought the toddler back to reality with the flip of a switch.

“—And my buddy Kenji over there sai—”

“Terushima,” The nurse interrupted slowly. “…Are you ready to meet your baby brother?”

Terushima’s mouth dropped open.

_I KNEW it!!!!!!!_

“ _YES!!!_ ” Terushima shouted with the brightest smile Moniwa had _ever_ seen on him before. “Please take me to him, Nurse Joy, please please _PLEASE_!!!”

Kiyoko hid her smile and took Yuuji’s hand. He barely even noticed because this news blew the roof off his brain, abandoned all superficial thoughts from before—he had a _brother_. A little brother like Sakunami and Taro! _This_ was what he was meant to be. Now that part of his training was over, his daddy was gifting him with another traveling companion for the next region. And it was a _boy_! That meant no Misty or Dawn to try and distract him from his fun! He could be a Brock, or a James, or even a _Gary_! Moniwa couldn’t hide his smile as he watched these thoughts go through Terushima’s mind, remembering how different Kenji’s experience had been. The Pokémon trainer bounced and skipped and jogged all the way down the hall, stopping only when he and Nurse Kiyoko reached Bokuto’s room.

“Are you ready, Terushima-kun?” Kiyoko asked, noticing the boy had stopped.

Yuuji stared at the white door blankly, giving no answer right away. He _was_ ready to see his new baby brother, but…there was still some question as to if he _should_ be excited or not. The trainer had never been in this situation before—he had met Kenji at such a young age he hardly remembered their meeting, and although he was there for Sakunami and Taro’s births, this scene was different. Not only was his _father_ inside that room, but his new _mommy_ as well. Terushima knew Bokuto hadn’t given birth to him like he was to this baby.

But that wouldn’t make them _too_ different, right?

“Ready, Nurse Joy!” Terushima nodded. And he was.

 

He was ready to meet the newest Pokémon trainer of the Kanto region.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm forever spelling English words the way we say them. Raspberry is now razzberry and no one can stop me!!!!!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and look forward to the FINAL CHAPTER OF BOKUROO!!!!! It's a shorty, but a good shorty. Until next time :)


	3. The Eevee Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evolution possibilities are endless~

Nurse Kiyoko carefully and quietly opened the nursery door for Terushima to step inside—he hesitated only a moment, unconsciously taking a deep breath before entering. All thoughts were gone, leaving behind only feelings of curiosity and maybe a _tiny_ bit of nervousness. Not that Terushima would ever admit to that. The nursery was quieter than before, all the drama over and done with; Kuroo was half-sitting on the left side of Bokuto, right arm wrapped over the small moving object in the omega’s strong arms. The room smelled funny, but had mostly been aired out by the nurses, though Yuuji could still smell his father’s protective scent. There was just a whiff of a new scent, one the little alpha recognized as his new baby brother.

And yes, it was a boy as he predicted.

Terushima inched his way forward, cautiously, secretively as Bokuto and Kuroo laid with each other, gushing over their new family member, their new baby.

“You owe me something _huge_ for getting him out in one push.” Koutarou laughed lowly.

“Probably more than something huge…since I almost passed-out from happy shock after the fact.”

“Noob.”

“Shh…” Kuroo hummed, gently stroking back the baby’s hair. “He’s waking-up a bit.”

Yuuji stopped once he made it a foot away from the bed—his appearance going unnoticed and the strange new mixture of scents made him wonder if he should really be here, interrupting on this moment, but to restore his faith in family, Kuroo pulled him back in by catching wind of his curious apricot scent. The messy-haired, emotionally exhausted father glanced over his shoulder, immediately grinning at Terushima, who jolted out of his trance and grinned back.

“Hey Shima,” Tetsurou said softly, sitting up and taking his arm off the baby. “You were right—Bokuto gave birth to a boy!”

“I know. Nurse Joy told me!”

“Nurse J—oh. Right. Your girlfriend.” Kuroo shook his head, easily returning to the task ahead. “Do you want to see him?”

“ _Yeah_!” Terushima whispered excitedly. He held his arms up in the air, eyes widening with thrill as his father lifted him up, setting him beside Bokuto on the hospital bed. The omega smiled down at his elder son happily, looking more energetic than Kuroo did, even though he had been the one to give childbirth. Yuuji faintly smiled back, but found his direct attention drifting down, locking onto the main event. This was what their family had been waiting for during the past nine months. This little pinkish thing in Bokuto’s arms.

 

Terushima had never been so in-awe of something so weird looking.

 

Yuuji really realized how different having his own baby brother was from just hanging around Sakunami and Taro all the time. This baby…kind of looked like his daddy. That meant they really _were_ brothers, because Terushima looked like his daddy, too. There, in Bokuto’s arms, was a baby boy wrapped in a navy blue blanket, with black obsidian hair laying damp on his round little head. Despite being a chubby little alien thing, the boy’s chin was pointed and jaw sharp—his eyelashes were dark, skin pale, but rosy and fresh from his first moments of life. Terushima stared with absolute wonder, heart unknowingly pounding as the baby moved, making his older brother flinch.

Suddenly, those little pink eyelids were creeping open, only opening far enough where Yuuji thought he saw a hint of deep blue, or maybe it was emerald green—either way, the toddler felt as if he and his brother had just had their first moment together, and grinned brightly as a result. Kuroo’s heart ached, combining the enlightening feeling of being a father with the nostalgic light of memory from Terushima’s difficult early childhood into one bundle of tears. Instead of sunshine, there was snow outside their window on a cold December day.

“This is your baby brother, Yuuji.” Tetsurou whispered against his head with a press of his lips. “Are you excited?”

Terushima nodded, unable to wipe the happy smile off his lips.

“So…” Bokuto questioned curiously, smiling above him. “What name did you decide on, Terushima?”

“……Pikachu?”

Yuuji’s parents laughed after they realized their son was just messing around with them. Kuroo didn’t know what he would do if Terushima _actually_ wanted to name the baby Pikachu. The blonde stared at the dark-haired baby in Bokuto’s arms for a moment longer, gaze contemplating with serious intentions. His childish eyes turned pure with hopefulness as he looked up again, ready to reveal the name of his baby brother. He had thought this over long and hard, consulted Kenji for advice, even asked Aone what he liked best from the baby name list he made up. He was sure this would be the show-stopping Pokémon trainer name, to be remembered for all time, throughout every single region in Japan!

“Keiji Akaashi Kuroo.” Yuuji said. “Is that okay—”

Kuroo was about to open his mouth and respond, but stopped when he realized Terushima wasn’t done.

“—Mommy?”

Bokuto had been in tears earlier, but now it didn’t take longer than a second for him to bawl while still keeping his eyes open. Yuuji cocked his head to the side curiously as Kuroo stifled his chuckle.

“Y-Yeah!” Koutarou squeaked, wiping his face on his sleeve as the baby wiggled around from the commotion. “T-That’s g- _great_. P- _erfect_. T-Thanks, Shima…”

The blonde smiled cheerfully when Kuroo pulled him closer for a group hug, baby Akaashi and all. Bokuto laughed at his pathetic self lightly, adjusting his newest child so Terushima could lay a hand on his cheek and investigate his brother further. Akaashi didn’t so much as flinch when Yuuji’s finger grazed his cheek, though Kuroo noted his expression turned a bit sour—he decided not to look into it much. They were together. They were all safe and sound. Kuroo lost the bet, but gained so much more through that loss, a drastic change from his earlier lifestyle. This moment was a time of untouchable joy, and no amount of future brotherly arguments could ruin that.

 

Probably.

~~~-~~~

_Five Years Later_

 

“I can’t believe this is your last first day of primary school, Terushima!” Bokuto cried from the driver’s seat as he pulled up to the school, where dozens of children were already waiting with their parents. “You _can’t_ be twelve, you just _can’t_!”

“Well I am, Mommy, so I think I _can_ be twelve.” Yuuji smirked, unbuckling his seatbelt.

“And Akaashi is _five_?! What in the _hell_ —”

“You remembered your backpack, didn’t you?” Kuroo interrupted, giving his husband a look from the passenger seat. “Don’t tell me you forgot it like last year…”

“Crap! I can’t find it!” Terushima exclaimed.

“Right here, Shima.” Keiji added lazily, holding up the backpack to his brother. Akaashi had grown up to look like his father, with wavy black hair (unable to be styled, but luckily, his natural look was more acceptable than Kuroo’s), eyes a mixture of emerald green and midnight blue. He was thin, much like his brother, serious because of Terushima’s silliness and sighed the most at his mother, who fidgeted and babied him often. Kuroo was endlessly thankful for their similar narrow eyes, because it made their appearances more brotherly, which he hoped would avoid questioning by other children. But Terushima seemed content with their family, woman figure in the picture or not, so his father needn’t have worried.

The blonde excitedly grabbed his backpack with a wink at his brother, who rolled his eyes as they all piled out of the car. Shockingly, Terushima liked school and thrived in a learning environment, even when Kenji was in the same class as him. They did get into mild trouble from time to time, but Kuroo was confident that a new year would bring in more academic achievement than trips to the principal’s office.

 _Hopefully_.

“Look, there’s Kenji and his family!” Bokuto pointed out.

Sure enough, Moniwa and Aone were standing in the school yard with their entire gang, Kenji, Sakunami, Taro, Obaru and baby Sasaya. All five of them waved and smiled as Terushima came running over to greet Kenji and perform their best friend handshake. Kuroo followed arm-in-arm with Bokuto as the omega carried Akaashi, greeting their friends once they made it over.

“There’s Uncle Koganegawa-san and Kamasaki.” Akaashi pointed.

Koganegawa and his boyfriend Kamasaki had arrived to see everyone else off, since their son Hinata was a year younger than Keiji and not old enough to attend school yet. They talked and chatted with the silent Aone as the boys ran around each other, not noticing their other friends walking over. Hinata was very distracting to the youngest boys of Moniwa’s (twins) because of his bright red hair. They briefly squealed at Terushima, but returned to playing with the energetic fox as the adults spoke.

“Morning. Do I wanna know how crazy it was in your house getting ready this morning?” Tetsurou cackled.

“No, you really don’t.” Moniwa sighed, fixing Taro’s hair frantically. “Was it okay at your house?”

“Mostly—Shima almost threw a fit because I said he couldn’t wear his trainer hat, but a crisis was averted last minute.”

“Lucky.”

Aone laughed lowly while picking up the two youngest boys, Obaru and Sasaya while Sakunami greeted Akaashi happily, asking him question after question about when he was going to start school with them, about how cool his red Pokémon shirt was, etc. etc. Kenji and Terushima talked for a while about the cute omegas in their class, but before that conversation could go array, Kuroo told them the bell was going to ring soon and that they should head inside. Moniwa agreed and shuffled his entire family into the school, ordering them around to keep a good counting system going so they wouldn’t lose anyone. Sometimes Kuroo didn’t understand how the omega could do it. Koganegawa was sent to run after his own child, per his omega boyfriend’s orders, who had run off around the corner somewhere.

“Why do I have to chase after him?!” The computer programmer whined. “He always comes back eventually!”

“You can’t leave that child unattended, now go!” Kamasaki ordered with a point of his finger. Koganegawa sighed and ran off, big feet pounding across the schoolyard as everyone else laughed.

“So whipped,” Terushima snorted. Kenji agreed and high-fived him before following his parents into the school, leaving behind only the Kuroo’s, since Kamasaki went to help find his runaway toddler.

“Well…this is it, Shima.” Tetsurou sighed, facing his eldest son. While dread remained inside his chest, he really was happy for the blonde. “Are you ready?”

“Duh, Dad.”

“Just asking!”

Hearing an odd sniffling noise, Kuroo looked to his right, seeing that tears were already formed in his husband’s eyes. The buff omega hid them behind his phone, waving the object around to make a point. Kuroo wanted to take a picture of him more than the kids—age had only elevated Bokuto’s handsomeness and strength. He still looked like a twenty-three-year-old while his alpha’s old life had caught up to him a bit, making his skin look older than almost-thirty.

“U-Um…let’s…take a picture. Of the boys.” Koutarou sniffled.

Kuroo smirked and kissed his head before ordering the boys to stand in front of the school.

“Alright, picture time! Akaashi, go stand by your brother…there you go. Terushima, put your arm around him!”

Yuuji dramatically pulled Keiji in, holding him tightly in place before the younger straightened their pose to be acceptable for a picture. Terushima adjusted his Pokébackpack, held up a peace sign and put on his cool, casual smile that was none less the innocent to his father. Bokuto sniffled again at the cuteness of the image, snapping a perfect picture of his sons: Akaashi’s smile was more subdued, but he was obviously happy standing by his older brother in his red Pokéball t-shirt and black athletic shorts. They remained together even as Bokuto lowered his phone to show Kuroo the image that would soon be hanging in their living room.

“Have fun at school!!!” The personal trainer cried, throwing his phone to Kuroo and giving Yuuji a big, tight goodbye hug as he cried. The blonde patted his back in comfort, assuring him he would.

“Don’t worry so much, Mommy! Kenji and I won’t get into trouble at _all_ this year!!!”

“I wouldn’t promise that, Shima.” His father commented.

Akaashi giggled behind his hand as Kuroo scooped him up into his arms, smiling down at Terushima, who grinned right back. The rest of the families were already inside, but Tetsurou really didn’t want this scene to be over quite yet. Bokuto thought differently and muttered an excuse while sprinting towards the car to hide the rest of his tears. The boys laughed again, making Kuroo crack a grin as well.

“I’m really proud of you getting this far, Yuuji.” The waiter said honestly as he scented the blonde one final time. “Have a good day, alright? Listen to the teachers and don’t talk during class, understand?”

“Yeah Dad, I understand.”

“Good boy. Say bye-bye to Akaashi!”

“See ya later, Keiji-chan!” Terushima said, fist bumping the younger still in Kuroo’s grasp.

“Have a good day, Shima.” Akaashi nodded.

“I’ll see you after, so don’t miss me too much!”

“I won’t.”

“R- _Roasted_!” Bokuto yelled from the car.

“You remembered your bento, right?”

“Right here!”

“You remembered your pencils, erasers, everything?”

“Yeah!”

“Shima!” Kenji called, peeking out from the door of the school. “Come on! Class is going to start soon!”

“I gotta go, Dad!” Terushima exclaimed, quickly giving Kuroo’s legs a hug before turning around to run towards Kenji. “See you later, trainers!!!”

“Bye bye…”

“Bye, Yuuji!!!” Kuroo called.

The blonde ran after his best friend as the black-haired alpha stood in the yard, watching him go. The yellow blur caused him to flashback to the time Terushima was running up the stairs after triggering the fire alarm, taking his father’s threat seriously about getting in the tub and going straight to bed. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, glancing back at Kuroo every few steps, although he didn’t know his father was still thinking about the grey-haired personal trainer he had just spoken to outside. The last thing on his mind was punishing his son for doing something so naughty. Gene meowed because he knew this and wanted to tease Kuroo for having a crush on some random runner guy whose arms were thick and just as beefy as the rest of him. Despite Tetsurou’s brain having some mild issues from his earlier fighting schemes oh so long ago, his memory of those first moments were as clear as ever. Bokuto’s jogging outfit, his surprise at Gene Simmon’s name, his casual attitude and want to be friends with Kuroo because he looked like a cool guy…

 

Even now, after all this time, he still remembered. As Terushima ran towards his school, Kuroo had never been so happy to have forfeited fighting. If he hadn’t, he wouldn’t remember one of the greatest nights of his life. _I guess omegas ARE always right._

 

Tetsurou glanced over at the smaller beta in his arms. Akaashi was the perfect mixture of he and Bokuto, those patient, narrowed eyes looking back evenly at his father as they stood in reflection by the schoolyard. There was the tiniest of tears welling up inside them, because Akaashi really _was_ going to miss his brother, and Tetsurou was shocked that he was the only one not crying yet. Kuroo didn’t have to block out any memories of how Keiji came to be, not like with that one woman who both ruined his life and created a new one for he and his young son. Akaashi seemed to know this on a strange level, because he laid his head in between his father’s neck and shoulder, cuddling into him with nostalgia.

“You guyyysssss, _come ON_!” Bokuto cried as he rolled a window down. “I can’t drive when my vision is blurry, so we better hurry up and get home!!!”

“We should go, Daddy.” Keiji sighed.

“Yeah,” Kuroo nodded, smiling at his son brightly.

“BYE DAD!!!”

Tetsurou whipped back around to see Terushima waving wildly at him with a mischievous grin from in between the door and the building. Kuroo’s smile expanded, and he waved back one last time before the twelve-year-old disappeared into the school, pokébackpack flying behind his form. The waiter and his son Akaashi headed back to the car, holding onto each other tightly.

 

“Come on, little trainer…let’s go home.”

 

_“In the end, those who do not change will not evolve.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This........is the end. Akaashi is the annoyed little bro of Terushima. Classic.Also, I gave a little hint as to who the baby was by mentioning the month of December...Akaashi's birthday is December 5th! PSYCH
> 
> Sorry this update took so long. Someone quit where I work so I'm having to work full days and while that's good for my Japan fund (but not THAT good, minimum wage, you know) it's awful for my writing, since I have no time to dream anymore. But fear not! MAMMA MIA HAIKYUU fic will be coming in July!!!!!! Thanks thanks thanks for enjoying this story as much as I enjoyed writing it :) Shima appreciates it as well!!!   
> Also, check out my tumblr if you're a manga artist... @ kamikimermaid  
> xxx Love, Kamiki xxx

**Author's Note:**

> I swear that is the FINAL TIME I INJURE MY PRECIOUS SHIMA. I swear!!!! Thanks a ton for reading, comments kudos bookmarks alike are much welcomed. Tell me how you feel about BABY BOKUROOOOO  
> Also, I had a major heart attack after finishing this chapter bcz I accidently hit CUT instead of COPY and just---died. But at least Microsoft Word has one good quality, the friendly undo button!
> 
> Oh...and did I forget to mention that another fic has joined this series? Relitively the same universe, just my OTP BOKUAKA!!!! I can't tell you when that fic is coming, but I can tell you that it involves single omega mother Akaashi and his twin sons IWACHAN and KAGEYAMA!!! Be there or be square!:)
> 
> One more thing. I’m looking for a manga artist....visit my tumblr for more (bodhi jolie lark)


End file.
